User talk:EWS Railways
Welcome, EWS Railways! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:EWS Railways page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 17:46, July 21, 2011 :Thanks. And I do have a bit of questions. EWS Railways 22:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::What are they? PS When leaving messages for me, leave them on my talk page and I'll find them sooner. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi It is. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox Here's the code for one: Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Writer ok, since you're a new writer for my series, heres the thing. i don't want the episodes to be like the ones in the newer series, only the Classic series (1-7), i don't want episodes to be rip offs of episodes from the accual show, i want the episodes to be fan based. well thats all i have to say for u. show me the episodes as a message on either my wiki account, or my youtube account: lbbrian. Thank u for applying as a new writer. Re: Chat on this Wiki I have disabled chat for now. It should be back up in the near future. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: The two Red Engines? Late night editing on my part. I was tired and not thinking clearly. Can you provide proof (A YouTube video maybe?) of the Bertram with his name spelled the other way? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infobox What sort of infobox? The kind on my page or the type on ZEM's? And you can add external links (I think). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :The page will look a little strange with both. Are you sure? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the one on my page is actually the same as the one's on the character's pages, but here's the code for the one on ZEM's page: ::To properly view the template, you'll have to edit this section of your talk page and then copy and paste it. I hope this helps. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Basis Something like that is already on most of the pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dart Thanks for pointing that out. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:39, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll fix that in a minute... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Victor No, but he can run on the narrow gauge tracks that exit the back of the Steamworks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :He can also go where ever the track lead him. For all we know, those tracks could go all the way to the Transfer Yards. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That is all conjecture. STH could have been anywhere, but in real life, it would have been easier for a Steamworks worker to phone around than to send Victor searning anyway. So it's a moot point. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::There aren't enough 4-4-0 enignes to warrent a page. There are a lot more 0-6-0's than there are 4-4-0's. And we don't have a 0-6-2 category. *confused* Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Breakvan Of course! :) SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 03:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Stop Please read rule #9. You need to stop telling other users to not do something. It's not your place to do so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edit Check No to the edits. No to Bob. I'll fix the misspelling. What edits did you find necessary? I only reverted the really unneeded ones. And please change your avatar. People may get us confused when they read blog posts. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Question about edits. I respect your opinion, but how are the edits unnecessary? they are indeed true and fit well under the trivia section. Its not out of line or anything. Why delete perfectly good information? its quite an interesting true fact. No need to be sorry. I am jut wondering. why do people delete my edits that are 100% true? for example, on the Rheneas page under "Trivia" I noted how in merchandise and some books rheneas it a red/pink color. this info was deleted even through it is clearly accurate and was not already on the page. I dont understand. Spencer's coaches Are you sure, EWS Railways? Helena has the template on her page. LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 18:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :That's the section for the Railway Series other railway rolling stock, isn't it? LeakLess52 (Tooooot) 18:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Facts about Whiff i found this to e interesting this is also accurate..... http://trainboy656.deviantart.com/art/Aerolite-vs-Whiff-lined-193104611 Goodolboy2010.1 18:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thingie and BRWS It's called a signature and you make them by going into your preferences. If you tell me what you want it to say and what colors you'd like, I can send you the code so that you can add it. :) And yes, I do like the BRWS. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. :) But did you mean navy blue? And what do you want it to say? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::EWS Railways Pip pip peep! There you go. :) Just remember to tick the "custom signature" box and to click save. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::In preferences, on the first page. Just scroll about half way down the page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do you know how to get to your preferences? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hover your cursor over your username at the top of any page and you'll see "My preferences" in the drop-down list. Click on that and then do everything I've told you already. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome 1,000 times more than that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd delete it as soon as possible. A Wikia like that was made before and the creator of the BRWS wasn't happy at all. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) says who? a very reliable source. http://sodor-island.net has it somewhere in one of the interviews and another confirmed thing from the steve asquith interview: Were the Splatter and Dodge models altered following Magic Railroad to become the new ‘Arry and Bert models? No, this was another case of economics. I think we simply took casts of the Splatter and Dodge characters to make the new ‘Arry and Bert models. I Didn't Add it I didn't add the trivia section. I was just correcting the spelling errors.Fanofthomas 02:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas and BRWS Wiki Sorry I couldn't reply quiker, Power as out due to Irene. :( Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :When I return from my holiday when my wi-fi is better I will visit. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:BRWS and Thomas Wiki Well, if the wikia can exist if it's only about the BRWS, I can help you with it, but you need to delete all the Thomas and Friends related pages. Then I'll help you out. I know a bit about the character's anyway. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 21:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :OK. LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collection and Friends Hi, sure we can be friends, I find it strange how we both got the same Trackmaster set, and for the collections *Proteus - Toys r Us in Preston, UK they have a few old TOMY/Season 12 - HotR trains there, I may get Diesel 10 from there soon *Mighty Mac - Either: Argos in the UK, they used to do 3 trains in the catalogue, Emily, Spencer and Arthur/Murdoch but in one argos catalogue I think it changed to Molly, Dennis and MM so I wanted Molly and MM and I got Dennis and MightyMac instead or Toys r us I cant remember *Hank - Toys r us *and Oliver my version has red coaches but it was broken in the box so the battery never worked but I still use him because only 10 engines in my collection atually works : P I find Molly and Neville in the ST interesting because they did only appear for 1 episode each (Neville 2 I think) and the rest were cameos, I find Whiff to be a different character (untill Scruff) and he recurrs alot now so I think Whiff should be in it, If Molly and Neville appear more then they would be good Steam Team members, but who said they wont appear in more episodes and become ST member : ) JRCS talk to me 22:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : It's fine : ) JRCS talk to me 14:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Modding Can you please stop back-seat modding? It's not your place to tell other users what to do and/or why. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I can't remember where and who, but you told someone to stop adding something just earlier today. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I remember now. It was what you said when you edited Dennis' page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Missing Badges! Yes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just understood what you meant. :P The answer is no. Sorry about that. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC)